The present invention relates to a toy vehicle and, more particularly, to a toy vehicle which can both walk in a vertical position and be propelled to roll in a horizontal position.
A combination walking/rolling toy vehicle is required to switch between a walking mode at a slow speed and a rolling mode at a higher speed in order to heighten the user's interest. If the speed mode switching means is manual, play must be interrupted to switch modes and interest is lessened. In addition, if a speed control gear mechanism is used with spring biased wheels to effect speed mode changes, and the speed control gear mechanism remains in its actuating position when the spring is wound by forcibly rotating the driving wheels, the speed control gear mechanism may suffer considerable stress and the gears thereof may be broken.